<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember Me by Samisnotgoingtobeok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743702">Remember Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samisnotgoingtobeok/pseuds/Samisnotgoingtobeok'>Samisnotgoingtobeok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samisnotgoingtobeok/pseuds/Samisnotgoingtobeok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tommy lives alone.<br/>More importantly, What happens after</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" is for talking<br/>' is for thoughts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy's House<br/>
6:30pm</p>
<p>"DREAM!" George yells from over the head set. "COME HERE GEORGE!!" Dream yells back. They were doing a speed run but with 5 hunters, Obviously the first 4 where Sapnap, George, Badboyhalo, And Antfrost. Tommy on the other hand was the newest addition to the team. Tommy had been running after Dream, who was trying to kill George, and had managed to sneak up behind him, 1 hit, 2 hits, 3 hits, </p>
<p>'Dream was slain by Tommyinnit' appeared at the bottom of the screen.</p>
<p>"YES!", Sapnap cheered over the mic. "Tommy, you did it, good job!" Bad spoke. Dream respond back into the world, "Good job Tommy!" Dream complimented him. Dream then started his outro for the manhunt video while the hunters celebrated and Bad built them a trophy. Soon after every one decided to call it a day and logged off. Tommy went over to his bed and flopped down, he looked at the time, 7:03pm, 'I should probably eat' he thought, but was to lazy to move. He rolled over and got on his phone. He checked twitter and then scrolled trough Instagram and Tiktok. While scrolling trough Tiktok he saw multiple posts, from people thanking him cosplaying him to people calling him annoying and telling him to kill himself. He was used to it though. When he first started streaming it was to distract himself from his parents death. It was his 16th birthday and they went out to get him a present, but on the way home they got hit by a car running a red light. They got rushed to the hospital but died before he could get there. So when he started streaming he tried to seem happier than he actually was by being loud and doing bits with the people he met online.</p>
<p>One of those people just so happened to be Tubbo, his best friend. Tommy and Tubbo clicked immediately. When they got added to the Dream SMP you couldn't see one without the other. They where like a 2 for 1 deal, And nothing could break that. As they roleplayed on the Dream SMP, they had to split up, But that didn't mean they weren't friend in real life. They would call each other everyday and just talk about the most stupid stuff. They talked about school, the roleplay, and about how Philza was Technobalde, Wilbur, And Tommy's dad in the roleplay. They would talk for hours and Tubbo had always wondered why Tommy never introduced him to his parents, he never brought it up though just incase it was a sensitive topic that Tommy didn't want to talk about.</p>
<p>Tommy rolled over again and felt his stomach growl, he checked the time once again, 7:56pm, Tommy walked down stairs and into his kitchen. He opened the pantry and saw his mothers favorite snack, He remembered how she used to tell him stories with the small bear shaped sweets, he remembered how she taught him to eat the heads first because "you don't want them to suffer" and always eat them in twos because they needed a friend to die with. He looked behind the gummy bears and saw some microwaveable Mac n' Cheese. He grabbed it and put it in the microwave, he then picked out the green gummy bears and put them in a small bowl. Green was his moms favorite color. The microwave beeped and he got his Mac n' Cheese, he sat down at the table and started thinking while he ate, he thought about the new script and things like that, he tried to keep his mind off of his parents. It didn't work though, pretty soon he was thinking about how he never got to say good bye to them and how if they never bought him a present then they would still be alive. He felt a tear roll down his face and was brought out of his thoughts, he looked down and saw that he barely touched his food. 'I'm not really hungry anymore' he thought.</p>
<p>As he made his way back up the stairs he heard his phone ring from his bedroom and raced to answer it, it was Wilbur. "Hey Tommy, you doing okay? I have been trying to call you for like 5 minutes" Wilbur sounded worried. "Oh yeah, I was just down stairs eating and left my phone in my room, anyways, what's up?" Tommy was trying to act like he wasn't crying. "We are planning to meet up and wanted to know if you could join" Wilbur said excitedly over the phone. "Sure, where and when are we meeting?" Tommy asked. "Well first you need to ask your parents but we are planning to meet at my house next week and we are going to hangout for a few days.", 'Fuck' Tommy knew this would happen at one point, he didn't realize he started crying again. "Tommy, are you crying? what's going on?" Wilbur was once again worried. Tommy argued with himself back and forth about whether or not he should tell Wilbur and decided he needed to. "Will-" Tommy's voice cracked as he cried "-my parents died a little while ago, so I can't ask them" Tommy broke down in tears. "Tommy, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Wilbur's voice was soft and comforting. "Tommy, I need you to tell me who you staying with, I need to know if your safe there". Tommy's voice wavered as he said "I live by myself, but I don't want anyone else knowing". "Ok, Tommy, I need your address to make sure your ok, I'm gonna come visit you" Wilbur said his tone still soft as to not hurt the already broken teen on the other line. Tommy gave Wilbur his address and hung up. He walked down the hallway full of pictures of his happy family, he walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. While he showered, he had reached down to grab his shampoo but accidentally grabbed his dad's, the shampoo in question was a red Old Spice bottle. it smelled like a woodshop, Tommy used to hate it, but now he wishes that he could smell it every morning again. Tommy put down the bottle and cried for the third time in the past 4 hours.</p>
<p>Tommy got out of the shower and dried off, he checked the time again, 10:12pm. Tommy made his way back to his room and crawled under the blankets on his bed. Eventually falling asleep while cuddling his childhood stuffed cow named henry.  </p>
<p>Tommy woke up the next morning to a knock at the door, He checked the Time before he got up, 4:14am, 'Who's at the door this early?' he thought to himself. Tommy pulled the door open to find a very sleep Wilbur standing there with his luggage. "Sorry Tommy, I didn't mane to wake you" Wilbur said rocking back and forth on his feet. "No, no, it's fine, come in you look cold" Tommy open the door wider and motioned for Wilbur to come in, "There is a guest room down the hall, last door on your right, you look tired so you should get some rest" Tommy said, closing the door once Wilbur was inside. Wilbur turned around and hugged Tommy tight. Tommy hugged him back and started to cry again, he missed being touched, he missed feeling loved. 'He doesn't want to be here, he hates you, he just doesn't want the internet to think he's a bad friend when you die', the voice echoed around in his head. 'We all know your gonna be dead by the end of the year' it echoed again. "Don't listen to the voice Tommy" Wilbur let go from the hug. "It's gonna tell you lies, about everyone" Wilbur continued. "How did you know about them?" Tommy looked up confused. "Because I have a voice to, and it used to lie all the time." Wilbur grabbed his stuff, hugged Tommy again, and went down the hallway to get some sleep. Tommy stood there for a moment before Wilbur popped his head out "You should probably go to bed to Tommy". </p>
<p>Tommy walked up the stairs and went back to his room and ended up falling asleep around 6:00am .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Room Mate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy's House</p><p>10:30am</p><p>Tommy woke up to the smell of breakfast and a gentle knock on his bedroom door. "Tommy? I made you some breakfast." It was Wilbur, He sounded so comforting. Tommy got up and opened his door "I'll be down in a few minutes" Tommy answered, Wilbur gave Tommy a goofy grin and walked off. Tommy walk around his room and got ready for the day, He didn't know why but he felt like today was gonna be a good day. Tommy walked down stairs to find pancakes, eggs, and bacon on a plate with a glass of orange juice on the side. "You don't really have a lot of food so I went shopping and bought some to make you some real meals" Wilbur said with the same goofy smile. Seeing his friends happy made Tommy happy for some reason. "Thank you" Tommy hugged Wilbur and returned his goofy smile. They both sat down at the table and ate. "So what are you planning on doing today?" Wilbur looked up from his food to ask Tommy. "I'm gonna probably stream on the SMP for a while and then play among us or jack box with some of the others, do you want to join me?" Tommy looked up to answer Wilbur. Wilbur shock his head "I wish I could but I have to work on my songs.". Tommy finished his food 'That's the first time I finished a full meal since they died' he thought while he put his dishes in the sink.</p><p>Tommy made his way back up to his room and checked the time, 11:02am, he turned on his PC and opened twitch. He could here Wilbur on his guitar working on a song. Tommy smiles to himself and laughed a little as he heard Wilbur playing Your New Boyfriend and laughing every time he messed up. Tommy turned on his camera and started his twitch stream, "Hey, Chat!" Tommy force a bigger smile onto his face. "If you hear some stuff happening in the background that is just Wilbur working on his new song!" Tommy got quite and went closer to the mic "Guys, guys, guys, the Wilbur Soot is in my house with me". Tommy let out his signature laugh and continued to stream, he played on the DreamSMP for a while and then switched over to Jackbox with Karl and a few others. </p><p>After he ended stream almost everyone had left the VC because he was the only one streaming. Tommy was editing and forgot to leave the VC when a deep, ecohy, voice rang through his headset, "Tommy?". Tommy nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard it and quickly went to discord to find Karl laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. "I got you so good" Karl said in his normal voice while laughing, "Yeah, yeah, I guess you did. How did you make your voice like that though?" Tommy questioned. Karl sat up and clamed down a bit, "I used the same voice thingy that Quackity uses" Tommy laughed silently at Karl's explanation and him using voice thingy. 'Wow, that was a dumb question to ask', Tommy hated that voice in his head, "Oh" Tommy laughed nervously. "Anyways, did you need something" Tommy asked as he continued to put subtitles on his videos. "No, not really, but would you be down to come onto my stream later with Wilbur since he's at your place?". Tommy looked up while he was thinking, "I can but Wilbur has been busy all day so I'm not sure if he will make it.". And as if on cue, Wilbur barges into Tommy's bedroom scaring him for the second time that day accept this time Tommy did fall out of his chair. Karl and Wilbur laughed at Tommy for getting scared so easily.</p><p>"Yeah I'll join your stream later as well" Wilbur said into the headset after tommy had calmed down. "Ok, cool, I'll see you then" Karl said and then left the discord call. Wilbur turned to Tommy who was now sitting on his bed, "We should get some lunch". Tommy was confused until Wilbur pointed at the clock, 2:15pm, Tommy looked up and nodded. "I'll order pizza, dose that sound good to you?" Wilbur turned to leave, "Umm, yeah, sounds great" Tommy said as Wilbur left.</p><p>Later in the day after Tommy and Wilbur had eaten some pizza they started talking about the trip again. "So Tubbo and you are going to be sharing an apartment, is that ok?" Wilbur looked at Tommy who simply nodded. "And then me and Philza are going to share one, Dream and George are sharing, Sapnap and Karl are going to share, and Niki and Minx are going to share. Then about 2 days in Eret, Badboyhalo, Skeppy, And Quackity are going to join us. And obviously Bad and Skeppy are going together, which means Eret is going to be with Quackity" Wilbur continued. "Wait, where are we even meeting up?" Tommy looked puzzled. "Oh we were going to meet at my house, which I said on the phone but now we are meeting in Florida, Dream invited us and we are staying in rented apartments for a month so we can all vlog together". "Oh, Ok" Tommy said now understanding, "Is anyone else coming?" Tommy looked up at Wilbur who was tuning his guitar. "Umm, Purpled, Ranboo, And some other people might come but they aren't definitely coming yet" Wilbur finally put his guitar down and got up "We should probably go to Karl's stream now". </p><p>Tommy walked behind Wilbur as if he was scared he would get attacked, Tommy always looked up to Wilbur like a big brother, and Wilbur always thought of tommy as a little brother. Tommy checked the time on his phone, 4:58pm, 'I might still have time to edit after this' Tommy though while he and Wilbur made their way into his room. </p><p>Tommy quickly logged on to his computer and opened up discord and joining Karl's VC. Karl was on the SMP when they joined, Karl seemed to not have heard the noise that happens every time you entered a VC so Tommy decided on payback for earlier. Tommy out of no where just screamed, managing to scared both Karl and Wilbur with the sudden sound. "OH MY GOD!" Karl yelled and feel out of his chair. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Wilbur yelled as he jumped back a bit. Tommy started laughing so hard he cried. "I got you both" Tommy said through his laughs. After that the stream when by normally. After the stream ended Tommy checked the Time, 7:04pm. Tommy started editing while Wilbur went downstairs to cook some dinner.</p><p>A gentle knock was heard at Tommy's bedroom door, He opened it to find Wilbur holding a plate of food. "I didn't want to interrupt you editing and make you come downstairs so I brought you some instead" Wilbur said and handed Tommy the plate. "Oh, thank you so much" Tommy said and took the plate. Wilbur smiles and walked away to go work on his new song. Tommy looked at the plate, it had some mashed potatoes, green beans, and some stake. Tommy had eaten a few green beans, half of the potatoes, and a little bit of stake before 'Don't eat anymore, it's like your moms cooking'. Tommy looked down at his meal, it was like his moms cooking, he couldn't look at it anymore and went downstairs to throw it away.</p><p>After he threw away the meal and finished editing he looked at his clock, 10:56pm. Tommy went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. As he walked back to his room he saw Wilbur passed out on the couch. Tommy walked over and put a blanket over him so he wouldn't get cold and then went up to his room and closed the door. He walked over to his bed and flopped down to scroll on Twitter for a while and eventually feel asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions on how to make this better then I will take them. :). And if anyone I'm writing about is unconfutable with it then I'm deleting this IMEDIETLY!</p><p>By the way I update every Wednesday after 10pm EST.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Upside Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*TW mentions of death, eating disorders, and self harm TW* </p>
<p>If you are sensitive to those things then please skip this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy's House<br/>9:00am</p>
<p>Wilbur woke up from a nightmare to find himself covered with a blanket, he didn't remember falling asleep though. He payed no attention to it as he has been tired the past 3 days. Wilbur got up and made some banana pancakes with chocolate chips on top, Tommy's favorite, Wilbur and Tommy had to stream today and work on packing to go to Florida to meet up with everyone.</p>
<p>Wilbur made his way up to Tommy's bedroom and knocked on his door, Tommy didn't respond. 'He probably stayed up all night editing again' Wilbur thought and made his way back down the stairs. Wilbur sat on the couch and immediately felt himself fall back into his nightmare.</p>
<p>'They were driving down the road at a record fast pace, at this moment Sapnap would have made a joke about Dream speed running through traffic if they weren't in this situation. Tommy had passed out and was now barley breathing while Wilbur and George had him layed across the back seat. Wilbur ran his hand through Tommy's hair and thought about how stupid he was for not noticing, not noticing how badly Tommy needed to eat, not noticing how tommy would fall asleep later than he did, not noticing how the light from his eyes that he thought had been there all along was never actually there. George held Tommy's hand, running his thumb over Tommy's cold knuckles. George blamed himself, how did he not see that everyday tommy wore baggy clothes and long sleeves, how could he not see how much pain Tommy was in, This wasn't the happy Tommy, this was the Tommy that never let anyone see the stuff he dealt with on a daily basis. Dream was trying not to crash into everything while he tried to get Tommy to the hospital before it was to late, Dream was trying to hold on to the hope that Tommy would wake up tomorrow and live another day, He was trying to hold on to everything that he had seen Tommy do, Dream was so proud of Tommy and he might never get to say it. As for Sapnap, well, Sapnap was quiet, it was like everything stopped moving, He was the one who saw Tommy collapse, he was the one who tried to catch him, he was the one who called for everyone else to help him, all Sapnap wanted was to save Tommy. </p>
<p>Strangely, Wilbur could feel everyone's emotions, he could see everything form everyone point of view, even Tommy's. He could feel the hunger in Tommy's stomach, and the cuts all up and down his shoulders and arms. More importantly, he could hear Tommy's thoughts, both the good and bad. Tommy's mind whispered with words that Wilbur would never even say to another person, things like, 'You can go a little longer without food' 'You deserve the pain' 'They won't care if you die'. Wilbur felt himself drift back into his own body, looking over to Tommy's half blue face.</p>
<p>Everything was quiet, you could try to cut the tension with a knife but it would only break the knife.</p>
<p>While Dream drove he started to tear up, then the sound of a horn filled everyone's ears. Wilbur looked just in time to see the car hit them straight on, and-'</p>
<p>Wilbur was shaken awake by Tommy who had a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" Tommy looked to Wilbur after he was fully awake. "What, um, yeah, yeah. Just feel asleep again" Wilbur responded. Tommy let it pass as Wilbur obviously didn't want to talk about it right now. Wilbur looked over to the clock on the wall, 12:03pm, 'Wow I was out for quite some time. when did Tommy wake up though?' Wilbur thought while he look around at the semi cleaner house. Wilbur couldn't help but feel like everything was upside down in a way.</p>
<p>Tommy had woken up around 10:30am and decided to clean a little before waking up Wilbur. Tommy ate about half of his first pancake that Wilbur so kindly left sitting out for him before the voices came back. 'Worthless, you think people will like you looking like that?'. After that Tommy went to wake up Wilbur</p>
<p>He shook Wilbur a few times and began to panic when he didn't wake up. Tommy kept shaking Wilbur for about five minutes before Wilbur finally woke up.</p>
<p>They talked for a while and then started packing all the stuff they needed for the trip. when they finished with that, they streamed on the Dream SMP. </p>
<p>"It was never meant to be" Wilbur whispered to Philza as Phil killed him.</p>
<p>Wilbur Soot was slain by Ph1lzA </p>
<p>Appeared at the bottom of everyone's screen as Technoblade spawned withers and Dream laughed. Tommy was running back to his stuff and hoping that it was all still there, and it was. Everyone was fighting the withers and Technoblade made his escape. </p>
<p>Tommy ended his stream there and looked at his clock, 9:30pm, And he still had to edit his newest video. He got up and stretched his body, who knew sitting down in front of a computer for three hours was that panful. Tommy walked to the bathroom and started to get ready for bed, 'I'll just edit tomorrow' he thought to himself while brushing his teeth. As he walked by Wilbur's room he stopped and saw Wilbur was editing. Tommy got and idea, he snuck up behind Wilbur and pulled him into a surprise hug causing Wilbur to jump a bit. "Goodnight Tommy" Wilbur said and hugged Tommy back. "Goodnight Wilbur" Tommy yawned and went to his room.</p>
<p>Before bed he checked his comments on his newest video, most of them were nice and sweet, talking about a funny thing that happened in the video. But some were down right rude, telling him he was to skinny or not funny enough. a few called him annoying but he didn't care, he always said he was annoying at the beginning of each video. Then there was one that really stuck out to him 'kill ur self loser' Tommy read it over and over again. Tommy cried silently and eventually feel asleep around 11:00pm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Medications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry it's a little late :). I'm very tired and busy with school.</p>
<p>*TW* Pills, Injury, Implied Suicide, Panic Attack *TW*</p>
<p>btw all of the stuff I'm writing about is not real and tommy doesn't actually have all these things as far as I know :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy's house<br/>9:30am</p>
<p>Once again tommy woke up to Wilbur knocking on his door to tell him breakfast was ready. Tommy got out of bed and went down stairs to eat. When he entered the kitchen he saw Wilbur writing something down in a notebook. "What are you writing about?" Tommy asked as he tried to see over Wilbur's shoulder. Wilbur jumped and turned around "Jeez Tommy, you scared me, I need a warning before you just start talking. And if you must know, I'm taking note of all your medications that you need to take and when so we don't forget them." Wilbur turned back to the sheet and of course it was exactly that, all of Tommy's meds were on there. "Also, I know you haven't been taking them so I'm gonna start making sure you do" Wilbur said and pointed to a napkin and a water bottle sitting on the counter near him. on the napkin were 3 pills. 1 for his depression, 1 for anxiety, and one for ADHD. </p>
<p>Tommy picked up the pills and swallowed them with water 1 by 1 as Wilbur watched. Then Wilbur handed Tommy a bowl of cereal, some milk, but no spoon, 'Jeez now your making Wilbur worry about you, you just want attention don't you' Tommy heard the voice in his head circle around. "Wilbur, I need a spoon to eat this." Tommy moved over towards the drawer where he kept the spoons. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice, I must have forgotten while writing down you meds". They both laughed it off and continued on with their day. </p>
<p>As they packed up some more stuff Tommy fell asleep on the couch,</p>
<p>'Tommy was in a car, a car that was moving very fast. he was cold and wet and all he could here where sirens. he couldn't make anything out besides a few tall figures looming over him. he hear muffled noises as if someone were trying to talk to him. He could feel his hand being squeezed so he squeezed back. The muffled voices became louder with excitement, they were happy he was finally responding. Soon Tommy could hear a faint beeping, 'where am I?' he thought to himself.</p>
<p>Then it became clear, he was in an ambulance</p>
<p>He tried hard to remember what happened, but all he could remember was a bridge and then being in water. "Bridge? Water?" He spoke allowed to everyone there. "Tommy, what are you talking about, where have you been? we were all worried!" a familiar voice said. Tommy didn't know who it was though. The voice was quiet and calm with a hint of worry and fear. Maybe he didn't recognize it because he never heard the person speak like that, or maybe he was losing his memory. "All I remember is a bridge and then cold water." Tommy responded to the voice.</p>
<p>The voice tried to talk again but broke. The voice sounded like it was from a caring person, someone who cared a lot about him, someone who Tommy knew but he couldn't put a finger on it. He felt the bed underneath him move and was hit with cold air. The mysterious person tried to hold his hand all the way through the hospital but the doctors stopped them. </p>
<p>Then he woke up in a bed, not any bed though, it was the bed he slept in when he younger. Tommy looked around the room, or what should be a room, it was all black with one light bulb above his head. He could probably run into the darkness and never stop. Tommy turned and looked at the bed behind him, it was a race car and it had a few stuffed animals on it, one of them being his childhood favorite, a stuffed cow named Henry. As Tommy reached for Henry, he felt ice cold hands grab his wrists and drag him into the darkness.'</p>
<p>Tommy woke up with a sudden jump. Everything was back to normal, he wasn't in the darkness from his dream, he checked the time, 6:23pm, He had to start streaming soon so he got up and went to find Wilbur to see if he wanted to join. </p>
<p>Tommy looked everywhere but he couldn't find Wilbur. Tommy then called Wilbur, and he didn't pick up which sent Tommy into a panic to try and find him. Tommy didn't want to be all alone again, He didn't want to look at food and not eat it because he was to lazy to cook or didn't know how to cook it. Tommy didn't want to end streams and fall asleep in a lonely house. Tommy felt like he couldn't breath, he was panicking to much, he couldn't hear his own thoughts. Tommy's mind was racing,</p>
<p>'WHAT IF HE THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND DECIED HE HATED ME?'</p>
<p>'WHAT IF HE'S IN TROUBLE?'</p>
<p>'HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN TO THE VIEWERS THAT WILBUR IS MISSING?'</p>
<p>'DOSE HEHATE ME?'</p>
<p>'I HAVE TO STREAM, IT WAS SUPOSED TO START 10 MINUTES AGO'</p>
<p>Tommy panicked even more at the thought of Wilbur being in trouble. Tommy called Wilbur again and still didn't get an answer. Tommy tried again and again until he started to get light headed. Then he felt hands on his shoulders and heard a voice "It's ok Tommy, I went out to get more food so I can make dinner, I'm right here.". Tommy looked up and saw Wilbur in front of him "I, I, I, I couldn't, um uh, I couldn't find you, and, and ,and i got, really worried." Tommy said and jumped into Wilbur's arms for a hug and Wilbur hugged him back. "How about you skip streaming tonight and I'll tweet out that your sick and can't stream, ok?". Tommy nodded in response.</p>
<p>That night Wilbur and Tommy ended up watching movies and falling asleep around 12:01am.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to give some ideas for the story line then go ahead. :) I'm always happy to include.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>